Estigmatizados
by T. Lecter
Summary: Kira Izuru e Ichimaru Gin estavam estigmatizados, um marcado pelo outro. Era definitivo. PRESENTE PRA BIH!


_Os personagens de Bleach pertencem a Tite³. E eu também... hohoho (6)_

_Presente pra filhota Bih s2_

-

**Estigmatizados**

-

- Qual o seu nome, Shinigami? – perguntou Abirama Reddata, naquele timbre de voz desdenhoso, imaginando estar se dirigindo a um qualquer.

- Tenente da Terceira Divisa, Kira Izuru – respondeu o Shinigami, salientando sua calma e paciência diante do Arrancar assoberbado.

- Terceira Divisão...? – os olhos de Reddata se estreitaram para avaliar melhor a imagem do oponente e o escárnio tomou conta de sua expressão. – O quê? Então você estava abaixo de Ichimaru Gin?

Ouvir aquele nome levou Izuru a tantos lugares diferentes em tão pouco tempo, que foi praticamente impossível precisar exatamente por quanto tempo ficou encarando o rosto do Arrancar. Ichimaru gin, aquele nome... seu capitão, a quem foi fiel por tanto tempo, agora possuía outros subordinados, outros a quem chamar quando precisasse de cobertura numa luta, outros a quem dar parabéns quando fizessem progressos no treinamento. Gin não estava ali com ele, não mais. E Izuru sentiu toda a intensidade daquela falta que corroia seu coração. Ninguém poderia tirar seu capitão dele, enquanto ele pudesse lembrar seu rosto, sorriso e voz. Seria sempre seu Capitão Ichimaru.

- Então é isso – Reddata riu com frieza, perfurando a razão de Kira. – Eu ouvi dizer que ele te deixou igual lixo na Soul Society, mas agora entendi. Imagino que tem que descartar um tipinho covarde.

- Este nome, - começou Izuru, reunindo toda a determinação e confiança que ainda tinha em Gin. – Não deixe ele sair da sua boca assim, tão desprevenidamente, enquanto eu estiver ouvindo.

Por mais que lhe dissessem e tentassem convencer que o Capitão Ichimaru fora para o outro lado, que lutava com Aizen agora, ele não aceitaria. Não o seu capitão. Ele não o decepcionaria assim. A Zampakutou de Gin jamais iria feri-lo a alma daquela forma. Kira sabia, em algum lugar do Hueco Mundo, o seu capitão ainda lembrava da fidelidade de seu tenente. Sabia que ele não seria capaz de esquecer disso.

E por ele, por seu Gin, Kira Izuru lutaria com todas as suas forças. Ele daria motivos para o capitão lembrar dele.

--x--

- Oh... – murmurou Gin, surpreso.

- O que foi, Ichimaru?

- Hmm... parece que o Izuru está bem nervoso – disse com um sorriso.

- Foi você quem o abandonou. Está preocupado agora?

"Abandonou". Isso ecoou nos ouvidos de Gin por muito tempo antes que ele fosse capaz de dizer algo. Abandonou aquele por quem fora admirado e respeitado. Visto como um porto seguro. Abandonou a razão de seus sorrisos. O Tenente que por tantas noites o acompanhou em missões absurdas, lhe perguntava sobre seus sonhos, olhava com um brilho incerto e curioso jamais antes visto em qualquer outra pessoa. Seu Tenente.

Gin pôde compreender naquele instante que talvez jamais voltasse a ser o capitão de Izuru, mas ficou feliz por lembrar que ele sempre seria seu Tenente.

- Não... – respondeu finalmente, deixando-se levar pela alegria de sentir aquela reiatsu. – Estou apenas orgulhoso. – seu coração explodiu em uma música clássica que não lembrava de já ter ouvido. Composta para Kira. Batia por ele, e por aquela metamorfose vista em seu poder, em seu nervosismo. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz por estar de certa forma o mais perto que jamais voltaria a estar de Kira. – Ele está se saindo muito bem.

--x--

E tal orgulho fez com que ambos estivessem ligados novamente. A determinação de uma espada que luta pelo nome de seu mestre e a confiança de um Shinigami que jamais perdeu a fé em seu pupilo.

O Capitão e seu Tenente, finalmente reunidos pela força de um sentimento inquebrantável. Seus corpos estavam separados pela cruel traição do primeiro, mas seus espíritos estariam intimamente presos um a outro, num abraço mútuo, quente, árduo. Eles espelhavam o que seus corações diziam.

Se dependessem da proximidade, talvez Gin jamais percebesse o quanto era especial para Kira. Talvez Kira jamais notasse o poder que seus olhos tinham sobre Gin. Dependiam apenas da energia que emanava de seus espíritos; aquela força invisível que une a Soul Society à Terra, o estranho e indefinível sentimento dos homens para explicar as coisas que só a alma entende.

Estavam estigmatizados a viveram dessa sensação de constante companhia. Era definitivo. A marca um do outro estava cravada no peito. Era eterno.

Ichimaru e Izuru estavam juntos pelo brilho de suas almas, pela melodia composta por seus batimentos cardíacos, pela convulsão de desejos que seus corpos não eram capazes de suprir. A distância separava os corpos, mas o tal amor os mantinha juntos.

Gin estava orgulhoso de Kira. O Tenente sabia estar sendo observado pelo coração do Capitão.

Mesmo que quisessem, eles jamais se separariam.

--x--

* * *

**N/A:** Quanta melosidade! AUAHUHUA! Ashay deegna de um trofél. Q/ Esqueçam o momento "Carrie, a estranha" e esqueçam que escrevi essa nota. Era só pra dizer que a fic é pra Bih, por que nossos Microchips se alinharam hoje e eu sabia que ela ia gostar dessa fic. UAUHAUHAUHUH! Ah, é só.

**Até o Sílvio Santos quer reviews para pôr no Baú da Felicidade! Por que eu não? Mandem reviews, ou um zumbi vai enforcá-los, esquartejá-los, cozinhá-los em óleo quente, pisotear os pedacinhos e jogar para os porcos! Ò.Ó'**


End file.
